Hose cutting apparatus have been known for some time. These previous mechanisms generally supported a hose while a blade was cuttingly moved through the hose. One such machine had spaced-apart, parallel support plates with lateral, semi-circular slots formed in the top thereof. A blade was attached to the support plates in such a way that the blade pressed down from the top and cut the hose while the hose was being supported in the slot. As the blade cut through the hose, it passed between the spaced-apart plates.
Another such machine was constructed similarly, except instead of lateral slots it had openings passing laterally through the support plates. With a hose inserted into one of the openings for support, a blade pressed from the top and moved cuttingly through the hose and between the support plates.
Among other reasons, the prior art hose cutters were limited in use since, in each, a blade was anchored at a single station thereby allowing a particular device to cut only a small number of different diameter hoses.